


Dog Walker

by notstilinski



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Meetings, Julian Has A Dog, Julian Is A Dog Walker/Sitter For Extra Money, M/M, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Julian goes to pick up a new client's dog, Inanna.





	Dog Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's dog, Laika, is an sheepdog. I went along with [deathishauntedbyhumans'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans) idea's that Inanna would be a Saarloos Wolfdog from their fic.

Most people loved dogs because they were so cute, of course, but never wanted to have a dog because of all the work. Julian could understand that idea… A lot of people talked to him about it. Almost like they believed that he wanted to hear all their thoughts about it when he mentioned how he made some extra money. Some people made the same comments even after they had stopped to pet the horde of dogs Julian was with every other day. 

Julian could understand the mindset, really. He may have thought the same thing when he was younger. 

He couldn’t even fathom that thought anymore, though. Not when Laika sat at his feet, painting happily as they stood outside. 

Unruly auburn hair was pushed back at the sound of the door finally opening. He met the guy’s eyes (well as soon as he dragged his eyes up from the guy’s chest. Gods. How tall was he?) and gave a polite smile. Even as his heart skipped a beat at the handsome face. 

“Hi!” The words sounded genuinely nice instead of the fake polite voice he used when meeting people. “I’m Julian-” A hand was held out, “I’m here to pick up Inanna for her walk?”

Green eyes stared at the hand for a long time before something seemed to click, “Ilya?”

A flush settled over his face at the sound of his proper name coming from chapped lips. He dropped his hand back at his side. 

“The one and only.”

“Oh, er- Let me go get her.”

The man’s hulking form moved out of sight for a couple of moments. Laika perking to attention was the only warning Julian received before a giant mass of dark fur came rushing to the door. Owner practically in tow by the leash wrapped around his wrist. Inanna took a long moment to sniff at Laika while the smaller dog did the same before her attention turned to Julian. 

“Hello,” he murmured, voice softening. 

Her owner remained awkwardly in the doorway, surprise written across his features as he watched Inanna push her head into Julian’s hand. 

“She’s usually more cautious around strangers,” he admitted quietly. 

“I probably smell more like a dog, honestly,” Julian admitted as he rubbed at the dog’s head. He straightened again and fixed the man with a dazzling smile. “I’ll have her back in thirty to forty five minutes. Okay….”

There was a long drawl at the end of his words as he looked at the man pointedly. 

It finally seemed to click. 

“E-er…. Muriel,” he finally mumbled and held out Inanna’s leash. 

“Muriel,” Julian repeated with another smile, “Well, see you soon, Muriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
